Almost Perfect Pt. 1
by Chiba Miouno
Summary: An Ami/Sailor Mercury-Zoicite love story that takes place in the Silver Millenium......oh yeah, and involves dark monarchy's and a plan for galaxial dominatioin.


Chapter One: Begining and Explaining  
  
A 6 year-old Ami, Princess of the prosperous planet of Mercury sat on a couch entirely to big for her tiny blue form. In her hands she clutched a book also entirely too big for her called The History of Mercury and Other Surrounding planets. No, this was not mandatory, it was a hobby that she perticularly enjoyed. Her mother and father understood her gentle ways and her unique brilliance. They worried for her for her stature and quietness and for the fact that......could this tiny child be a senshi? They knew she could, she had prooven it before. Would she endure the training, away from her beloved Mercury with its Aqua Palace and placid blue lakes and rivers and underwater cities and its deep green grass and flowers of the purest colors? That was a genuine worry and a pure and simple feeling of loss at her leaving. But she would return, that would be the light.  
  
Ami slid off the couch her tiny feet finally touching the ground. She walked quitely and unnoticed through the halls and high cielings of the Emperial Aqua Palace. The blue and white square tiled floor shone as she walked into the splendid looking throne room to tell her parents she was off to take a nap. The royal blue velvelt carpet with the tips etched in silver design rolled to the King and Queens thrones. King Corono and Queen Tanamandela sat stately recieving complaints and requests and applause from their subjects. Today was the day of listening for them. The curtains were much like the carpet they were almost as long for they came from the top to the bottom of the massive windows looking out onto to the moat and the rest of the beautifil Mercurian landscape.  
  
On the west wall opposite the windows and to the south was a blue and silver mural spanning the wall. Each of its figures larger then young Ami. To the north sat the King and Queen. Ami had enterd through the west while the subjects entered through the south bowing before entering the massive room. On the sides of the carpet were domes filled with scenes from all over Mercury and on the cieling a skylight in the shape of a dome as was the cieling showed the beautiful sun. Guards patroled this area constantly.  
  
Silver Moons hung on the sky blue walls and golden suns and spinning planets. Unfortunately, this didn't change the mood of a man standing in the corner. King Osirus had started a reblellion against the Silver Milenium. His rebellion celebrated in evil and tarnished the royal families from all over the Silver Millenium in their eyes. They were to gain contol of Mercury first. It was small yet it exported fresh water all kinds of silver and sapphires and pearls. Most textbooks and scholars sprouted from Mercury and rumors of the brilliance of its Princess surpassing even the most brilliant of scholars intelligence was rumored all over. She almost wiped out all memory of the intelligent Neptune child, though, because the Neptune child was older, not totally.  
  
After the attack he would have his 10 year-old son marry Ami and then it would be legal, the attack that is. His son was a perfect image of him dark black hair with violet highlights and striking violet eyes to match. Fasako shared his fathers dream having been brainwashed at a young age.  
  
King Osirus gave the word and all was chaos. Guards jumped and Ami heard her father scream, "AMI GET OUT! WITH THE HENSHIN STICK, AMI, AND THE WATCH AND TIARA GET OUT AMI!" She ran toward the Library and put her hand on the wall to open a secret compartment she grabbed a bag and as she heard screams outside she took away the most valued things in the palace. The Mercurian henshin stick, senshi tiara and communicator watch. She used the comunicator watch to yell to the moon, "HELP UNDER ATTACK NOW!" They would be there in one hour. One hour, long or short as an hour could be.  
  
She grabbed the bad and queickly headed for the emergency exit. Never tireing, running through halls of screaming people much larger than she. Ami stopped for she was surrounded. Her father and mother were in chains held by rebels.  
  
"Ami," said King Osirus gently. "Please come with me and agree with all I say and your parents won't get hurt."  
  
Ami shook her head so hard her diamond tiara almost fell off.  
  
His face hardened, " show her," said the Osirus.  
  
The guards took her mother away kicking and screaming. Ami never saw her again after that.  
  
Ami's eyes widened and her temper falired.  
  
" NO YOU ARE BAD! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE IMMEDIATELY!" The sigil of Mercury erupted in her head as she listed all the prime numbers she could think of to calm herself. It was no use. The cascade of blue light filled the room killing the enemy. The whole rebellion crushed, in one blow. Clearing the palace of all evil.... all gone. Accept one small boy sitting in a corner, not sharing in the joy as the Moons troups enterd with Queen Serenity. Staring at Ami was he. Not hating, more in awe. If he could have her...and that power....that huge power. The rebellion would be his again. Poor Prince Fasako left the room and Mercury, a ten year-old alone. But he had connections with aristocrats on the Moon and he would take over Mercury and then Mars and Venus and Jupiter and then maybe even the outer planets....maybe. But for right now plan B was in action. He would make his entrance into the Moon Kingdoms society with the help of some of his fathers friends and then meet Princess Mercury....in the years to come. Oh, what oppurtunity they held.  
  
Chapter Two: Parting and Homecoming  
  
At age ten Ami was accomplished at dancing, swimming, painting, scuplting, playing tennis, riding, and playing the harp but most of all she was a girl genius. She was a genius as the servents whispered that the Neptunian child was....but more so..much more. She was a genius as the Jupiter princess was strong, the Mars princess extremly spiritual, the Venus princess kind, and the Moon princess.......what could they say? Lazy, babyish? They liked her anyway. She was lovable.  
  
At age ten and ten days after her birthday Ami left Mercury for senshi training on the Moon. She'd be gone for a long time. It hurt to go. She painted portraits of everything. She took her favorite books and said goodbye to the place she loved to arrive at a place that would become her second home.  
  
Setting foot in the Lunar Castle She liked it immediatly. Not as much as home, but it would do. She would be training with 4 other girls. Rei Pirincess of Mars, Makoto Princess of Jupiter, . Minako princess of Venus.Then there was Usagi princess of the Moon. None of the girls had come close at doing the things Ami had. But she hadn't come close to talking to fire, beating up a boy twice her size or talking any aristocrats ears off, she guessed this made them even.  
  
Ami entered the luminous castle first. It was white and pink all over. White and pink tiles designed in a fashion simialar to Ami's but not quite. No skylight, domes or murals, but it was nice. She picked out a room that they had desigend for her. Blue and white tiled with silver suns, moons and planets on the blue walls. A Blue and white flowered king sized bed with furniture to match. A cherry wooded vanity, desk and book shelf. The bathroom was blue also the tub the sink the toilet and the blue and white floor. A balcony and terrace, all hers. Perfect. The closet had beautiful dresses of silk, chiffon, velvet and more in beautiful styles. She put up her paintings and ordered some lilies for her cherry wood coffee table and felt pleased. She put her Henshin stick and other valuables such as crowned jewels that belonged to her in a safe and went to wait for the others to arrive.  
  
She bumped into Usagi while crossing the hall. Her shorter odangos and stature didn't change her much. She looked like you, readers, know her today. They both wore empire gowns for everyday ware made of cotton grown on Mars [ satin and silk grown on Mercury and so on and so forth. ] Usagi cried for a second and then stopped "You're Mercury!" She cried happily. "My quarters are right beside yours!" She grabbed Ami's hands and twirled her around. "We're going to be great friends," she said, " you'll see. I hear you're good at almost everything and your a genius. Maybe you could help me?"  
  
Ami couldn't help but smile at her scatterbrainedness. "Sure," she said. Usagi lead Ami in another jig and they watched as a girl with black hair and violet eyes marched into the room beside Ami's. Usagi ran to greet her and she tripped and fell and started crying. Ami helped her up and the other girl rolled her eyes. She held her hand out to Ami.  
  
" I'm Rei of Mars and the sacred fire and I'm guessing this is the clutz from the moon I hear about."  
  
" I'm Ami of Mercury and wisdom, friend of water."  
  
The girl thought a bit. " I have heard about you. I like you already, your calm and cool and elegant, I like that."  
  
Ami smiled, "I'll be happy to be your friend, thank you. I've heard about your too. I respect your abilitys and I believe I could learn something new."  
  
" I have to go, " said Rei " and make sure these idiots don't mess up my room. Bye."  
  
Usagi sniffed, " she's mean."  
  
Ami shrugged and they made their way down the stairs.  
  
" Usagi," a horse voice called.  
  
Usagi's eyes got wide. " Run, thats my tutor. Yick!" She made and eww sound that only a ten year-old could master and ran. Not before sticking out her toungue though.  
  
A green clad girl carried heavy bags up the stairs and saw Usagi's worried look. "Whats wrong?" She asked.  
  
"My tutor........following."  
  
"Want me to beat him up for you?"  
  
Ami's eyes widened. "Thats ok. I'm Ami of Mercury and wisdom, friend of water. "  
  
"Well" said the girl, sice we're getting formal. I'm Makoto of Jupiter and Thunder. Just call me Mako-chan I can see we'll all be friends."  
  
Usagi smiled. "I'm Usagi of the Moon and Royalty."  
  
A girl clad in orange and a red bow walked swiflty into the room. "Oh Artemis, you worry to much. Stop it! This is nice. Very nice! " She looked at the girls. "Could you tell me which way to the bed chambers?"  
  
Ami held out her hand. " You must be Venus. You'll have the chamber beside Princess Jupiters. I'm Ami of Mercury and wisdom and friend of water."  
  
Venus shook her hand and then hugged her as Mars walked down the stairwell. " I'm Rei of Mars and the Sacred fire."  
  
Usagi looked at her and shrugged " I'm Usagi of the Moon and Royalty."  
  
" I'm Makoto {call me Mako-chan} of Jupiter and Thunder."  
  
"I'm Minako {go ahead and call me Minako-chan} of Venus and Love."  
  
They all exchanged hand shakes until Usagi accidently stepped on Mars' foot and they began to argue.  
  
Ami felt a wieght on her shoulder. A black cat with the Lunar symbol on her head had mounted on it. "I am Luna, guardian cat. Obviously your the sensible one. I'm sure we'll be having a lot of fun with this pack. What do you think Artemis?"  
  
A white cat with a matching Lunar symbol on his head answered form the ground. " This will be interesting," he said looking at Rei and Uasgi. "To say the least."  
  
Chapter Three: Ages Ten and Sixteen  
  
For six years Ami trained in the castle. It was like boarding school though she was more advanced in certain things such as any academic subjects and riding horses and swiming and painting {she did it in her free hours}. She and Rei were ahead in lady lessons. Minako and Ami were ahead in dance and Ami had chosen to continue with the harp. Usagi was desperately behind in everything but Ami helped her and she improved slightly. Makoto was ahead in the culinary arts and self defense fighting skills.  
  
Those six years she had also trained as a senshi, she found that she was as novice about her powers as were the others. They worked together except for when Rei and Usagi argued. Luna was constant help and so was Artemis. She eventually got comfortable with adding chans at the end of each girls name.  
  
Ami had two things the girls looked at with great curiosity when Queen Serenity handed them to her at the first dinner they all had together in the Lunar Castle. " Ami," said the lavender haired woman, " you are Sailor Mercury and that gives you somethings that the other scouts won't have. I give you a Virtual Reality visor and a mini-super computer. You are good at orginizing, strategizing and unraveling mysteries. You will make good use of these, I know."  
  
......................................................................  
  
At age 16 Ami was known as one of the most beautiful and mysterious figures in the castle. The other girls made it quite plain about what their personalities were. Ami kept quiet, elusive for most of her adoring hopefuls. They longed for just one look from her deep blue eyes, her creamy cheeks to give them one blush, her mouth one smile. Minako-chan and Mako- chan were happy about this but a tad jealous. "Ami, how do you do it?" Ami shrugged and returned to her book. The pair always brought news of her latest admirerer. She simply sighed. She went on "dates" but she quite obviously had very high standerds.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A prince arrived at the castle, Fasako was his name. Ami remebered him from somewhere.......... He was a dashingly handsome figure and all the princesses, with the exception of Usagi, was smitten with his dark violet eyes and black hair. He was also incredibly mystrious, no one new of his origins but he was royal. His whole air suggested it. Mako-chan, Minako- chan and even Rei-chan the man hater theough him ideal. They were a slight bit jealous when he payed attention to Ami-chan.........  
  
Ami went riding befor dawn everyday. No one knew of these rides accept Luna and Ami's horse Bellelverdere and obviously Bellevedere wasn't speaking. At 4:30 am Ami woke up at 5:00 am she was dressed in her blue split-skirt velvet and lace riding habit and left the castte to go to the royal stables. She was quite surprised to hear unfamiliar voices. Yet, so familiar.  
  
" Resoloute," said the voice obviously talking to his horse, it was a deep rich voice. A youg man older than she, maybe 19-21. " I know it's extraordinarily early but I was compelled to ride today at this hour, I don't know why. I'll give you a treat afterword."  
  
Ami snuck into Bellevedere's stall shutting the door quietly. She popped her head over the stall seeing the man that had the house totally buzzing. Fasako-sama, she thought, I'll avoid him, I don't think the girls will be to happy with me if I don't. She led her horse out quietly but as it saw the other hourse being led out in the other direction it nayed in greeting. Ami whinced, caught, she thought. Fasako-sama turned in the other direction to look at her. Ami smiled in an unsure way. The girls didn't have to know about this......she hoped.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Fasako didn't sleep, he excercised his powers much like Rei did. He had seen Ami in his dreams with her horse in the morning hours. He felt her presense in the Lunar Castle and decided to join her in her most private hours of the day.  
  
Prince Fasako had always though that Ami had spared him from her wrath for a reason. Love? He only wished. He hoped, obsessively. In the early morning he would ride with her. In the night a ball would be held to honor Princess' 6th year of training and the general's of Earths 6th anniversity . September 20, it would be an important day for him.  
  
He traveled through the dewy morn. Through Usagi-sama's garden and Ami's water garden. In it was a blue gazeebo surrounded by water with water lilis in it. A bridge with lilies-of-the-valley interwined with the poles led you to the gazeebo. Ami often want there with her horse. The water spouting statues of Cheribims and Fauns. Lilies were everywhere, a wishing well and a small table for picnics stood around elegantly. Next to it was Rei's garden. This didn't interest him. His quarter's were a long walk away from the palace. He shouldn't have been traipsing through the gardens, but who would catch him? He reached the stables after a walk of about 2 miles. He could have easily used his other horse, but what was the fun in that? He wanted to stage it all.  
  
He noticed Ami's approach by feeling her presense and began to spout off the lie's that you, the readers, have already heard. At the exact moment he planned his horse made a sound loudly causing the other horse to see it and nay. Perfect.  
  
He gracefully took Ami's hand in his and kissed it. " I have never seen such beauty," he gushed. " Please fair maiden may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"  
  
Ami blushed and said " Ami-sama of Mercury."  
  
"Ahh the beautiful princess of Mercury. The princes I have met talk about you as if you were the most lovely creature in the Silver Millenium." He paused for effect, at least this much was true. " I see that they are quite correct."  
  
" And you are?" She asked knowing quite well who he was but not wanting to look like she was spying. " Fasako-sama, correct?"  
  
She curtsied. He bowed. " I was going for a ride. Would you like to join me?"  
  
She smiled and could not refuse. " surely."  
  
Rei opened her eyes. Trouble, she felt it. Ami, everyone in the galaxy, What could it be?  
  
Chapter Four: Generals and Balls  
  
Zoicite approched King of Earth and bowed. " My liege, we have begun to prepare for tonights activities. Prince Mamoru and I have suits to be fetched. With your permisssion I would like to go get them."  
  
The happy King rolled his eyes. Of course he answered. Mamoru, 20, was jumping nervously to see his beautiful Usagi. Zoicite smiled to himself. Mamoru could have Usagi but he'd have every other girl at the ball. He always did Nepphrite and Jedite constantly joked about him. Kunzite had no time for such time for such nonsense or so he said. He was busy living up to his fathers memory. Each general had had a father who was once a general and at age 16 they took their places as generals. Zoicite was the brain.....thought he didn't show it in the least. Nepphrite was spiritual guru of stars and such. Kunzite was the leader and the power and Jedite was fun and kind of well...........no one really knew.  
  
Zoicite had taken Prince Mamoru under his wing and showed him the world. Now they were good friends much to the dismay of the Queen for she knew of Zoicites reckless behavior even though she did cave under his blonde hair, blue green eyes, and endless oceans of charm.  
  
" So Mamoru," Zoicite said mounting his black horse. " Excited?"  
  
Mamoru smiled. " You know I am. I can't wait to see Usagi."  
  
" I can't wait to see all the women."  
  
Mamoru rolled his eyes. " When you fall in love Zoicite I'll laugh so hard the earth will shake."  
  
Zoicite lifted his eyebrow. " Don't count on me falling in love. It won't happen. Women are like.......paper cups. Non-reusable."  
  
" You say that now. But you'll see."  
  
Zoicite rolled his eyes in contempt. "I am a free spirit."  
  
" YOUR A WOMANIZER!" Mamoru said almost too loudly.  
  
" So I am and what of it. I don't see the women complaining. I get more action than the rest of the generals. "  
  
......................................................................  
  
Zoicite returned with his generals unform with golden buttons and a silk cape. His boots, newly polished, shined in the light. I should dress like this everyday, he thought. I am the handsomest man in the universe. He said to boost his self confidence dangerously.  
  
" Your going to be late play boy!." Yelled out Jedite. He and Mamoru ran down the hall laughing heartily. "Haha," said Zoicite sacastically while fixing his hair. " Lets see you get some action."  
  
Jedite stopped smiling. Zoicite grinned and Jedite looked him in the face and murmured something and walked down the hall. Jedite had a bad temper but it didn't last long. He was safe.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Ami prepared herself slowly. So far no one knew of her meeting with Fasako. She wanted to keep in that way. Her silk gown was superb. It was blue and was had a hoop skirt and had a tight bodice with a v neck up front and a low back. The short sleeves were puffed stlightly and on the cuffs was white silk embroidered designs of senes from Mercury they were also at the bottom of her skirt and around the v-neck. Her white silk gloves reached to her upper arm and when she swayed the dress fallowed her. Last she put on the Emperial Aqua Tiara. The symbol of Mercury was in sapphires in the middle and the rest of the tiara was pure diamond. Perfect.  
  
......................................................................  
  
All the Princesses looked ravishing. Neptune, Saturn, Uranus and Pluto were there already seated by the Queen having been trained differently. Neptuned wore a yellow dress that was very plain. Neptune looked beautiful as did Pluto and Saturn but they couldn't compare to the other Princess'.  
  
Minako ran about doing everyones hair. While she tried to convince Rei, who was wearing a red and black dress much like Ami's but with shorter lace black gloves, to do someting with her hair. Usagi had her hair in the usual style while the small diamond and gold tiara that was on her head kept slipping off because of her posture. Mako-chan had her hair the same but instead of the usual holder. Emerals were in her hair. She wore and Emerald and diamond tiara with the Jupiter symbol on it. Minako-chan was so caught up in everyone else she almost forgot to but in her satin red bow and Venus tiara. Her dress was Colonial style with a flowing skirt tight bodice. Her sleeves were orange with cascades of lace becoming the sleeves at her elbows.  
  
Usagi wore a dress much like her mothers while Makoto wore a green satin Empire gown with a wrap around held gracefully in her arms behind her back.  
  
Everyone had gathered in Rei's room, much to her dismay, and when Minako- chan found Ami in her room she invited her over. She loved her dress and gushed over it. She gave Ami a blue and white silk wrap aroung to complete it. Minako-chan decided to use Ami as her guinea pig. " Ami-chan?" She said hopefully.  
  
"Yes Minako-chan."  
  
" Can you do me a favor?"  
  
" What," Ami said suspecting something.  
  
" Wouldyaletmedoyourhair." Minako mumbled.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Can I do your hair, pretty please, please!"  
  
Ami laughed. " There isn't much you can do but sure."  
  
Minako got to work putting Ami's hair in a small elegent swirl at the top of her head with lily petals in it.  
  
" Perfect," said Minako placeine the tiara on Ami's head. "I'll go get myself ready now. Go to Rei's the rest of the girls are ready in there."  
  
Ami walked gracefully to Rei's room she entered and everyone buzzed. "Oh Ami, you look beautiful."  
  
" I love your dresss."  
  
" I love your hair!"  
  
Ami smiled and let out compliments on Usagi's tiara, Rei's dress, and Mako's hair. Usagi handed her a fan of blue and white silk and Ami thanked her.  
  
The conversation shifted to the subject of the Generals, Mamoru and last but certainly not least, the other most valued guest Fasako. Ami held her toungue.  
  
" He's so dreamy," said Mako-chan.  
  
" Fasako is not as dreamy as my Mamo-chan," said Usagi with a far away look in her eyes.  
  
Minako-chan entered, " I think he is and listen, I call first dibs on him. The rest of you can have the Earth Generals."  
  
Mako-chan laughed, " Oh no no no. See, I get first dibs because food is the way to a man's heart."  
  
" But I am the Senshi of love!"  
  
Ami rolled her eyes and giggled.  
  
Rei entered the conversation saying: " I am the senshi of fire and you guys better shut up because............." She looked around. " I get Fasako," she finished.  
  
Mako-chan stepped in, " No, I get to be the one who puts my hand through his beautiful short black hair." She shuddered. " He is ssssoooooooo cute."  
  
Ami stood up and cleared her throat. " Can we stop arguing. Let him pick."  
  
The girls looked at each other. Silence filled the room for a second.  
  
Minako broke the silence. " I think he'll pick me."  
  
Rei threw a pillow at her and missed while Makoto said " no I think your wrong." Usagi and Ami watched the seen laughing with delight.  
  
Queen Selentiy entered the room and clapped her hands. " It is time for you to proceed into the throne room."  
  
Ami gulped, Minako giggled hesitanlty, Makoto straightened and Usagi looked nervous enough to cry. Rei stood elegantly and stood high. " We're just walking into a room, sweet Mars its not like we're going to war."  
  
They were led into the room a red carpet on the floor. The order was Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Zoicite, Rei, Jedite, Makoto, Nepphrite, Minako and finally Kunzite. As they reaced the Queen they were to bow/ curtsy, kiss her hand and take their seats beside her . Usagi on the right Mamoru on the left, Ami on the right beside Usagi, then Zoicite on the left and etc. etc.  
  
The Royal trumpets were heard and Usagi tensed while Mamororu comforted her. Usagi stood straight and walked out head high people in the audience bowed as the announcer cried, "her royal highness, Princess Usagi-sama of the Moon."  
  
She reached her mother curtsied, kissed her hand, and took her place beside her on the right.  
  
" His Royal Higness, Prince Mamoru-sama of Earth."  
  
He bowed and took Selenity's hand kissing it and sitting at her left.  
  
" Her Royal Highness Princess Ami-sama of Mercury"  
  
Ami looked out and gracefully walked down the long road to the queen. People stared in awe and gasped and smiled. She curtsied and kissed the Queens hand and took her place by Usagi. Usagi took her hand and held it for dear life. Ami smiled at her for reassurence.  
  
" High General Zoicite of Earth."  
  
He stared strait at Ami and headed for the Queen. Ami tensed Why is he looking at me? He was handsome with his long blonde hair and beautiful green blue eyes. She gulped as before sitting he nodded his head gracefully and royally in her direction. Ami's hand shook.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Zoicite watched Ami leave. She was beautiful alright. She would be one of the women he would dance with many times before the end of the ball. He looked forward to holding her in his arms as the waltzed. She was beautiful. Creamy skin, rosy cheeks pink lips and the bluest eyes and hair. Perfect.  
  
He couldn't stop looking at her as he made his was down the throne room. She looked flushed and nervous with his stare and it made her cheeks even more pink, she still looked good in his opinion.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Fasako looked on from the royal seats oposite Selenity. He sat beside Neptune and quite frankly the quiet princess annoyed him with the fact she that she was much like Mercury but in his opinion not as good. Ami looked radiant as she stepped out, the train of her gown lagging behind her then she gracefully picked it up to curtsie and sit. Perfect.  
  
......................................................................  
  
" Princess Rei-sama of Mars." Rei came out gracefully and she to joined hands with Ami forming one three preson chain.  
  
" High General Jedite of Earth." Rei liked him, it was obvious, she looked at him smiling. Then she later stared at Fasako which made Ami feel a twinge of jealousy but not enough to hurt her appearence.  
  
" Princess Makoto-sama of Jupiter." Makoto went down the aisle confidently and sat beside Rei adding herself to the chain and staring at Nepphrite and Fasako both. Ami knew tonight would be interesting.  
  
" High General Nepphrite of Earth." He simply returned Makoto's with pretend immunity but all knew he was embarassed if not flattered.  
  
" Princess Minako-sama of Venus." She walked the aisle with a smile on her face showing her cheerful disposition. It seemed that both Kunzite and Fasako had her intrigued. But she also added her hands to the sisterly chain  
  
" High General Kunzite of Earth." He liked Minako it was obvious to the girls anyway. Minako blushed slighlty.  
  
Queen Selenity stood: "May the ball officially begin."  
  
The musicians began to play and Ami settled in to her velvet blue chair and Rei into her red one. Because of traditon Usagi and Mamoru were the first to begin the dancing. Ami was approched by Zoicite. "May I have this dance fair Princess." Ami nodded and they were the seacond couple to begin to dance followed by Rei and Jedite, Makoto and Nepphrite and Minako and Kunzite.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Fasako looked on from his seat. His temper flared. Ami was his and he was going to stop that generals nonsense once the dance was over. He busied himself with dancing with the young Princess of Saturn, Hotaru. She was a sweet little girl and they had been talking while he sat. Besides, the duke of Saturn was a supporter of his.  
  
Chapter Five: Acting and Dancing  
  
Zoicite was confident that Ami-sama would say yes without needing convincing. He was wrong. He thought she would be eager. He was incorrect. She wasn't the usual woman he danced with obviously. She was special, royalty, someone not to be trifled with.  
  
" You look lovely this evening," Zoicite said as they reached the dance floor.  
  
" Arigatou Zoicite-sama. You look very handsome."  
  
He smiled and nodded his head slightly in thanks. " I think your the most beautiful girl I've seen in my life."  
  
Ami's face became pink. " Do you now?"  
  
He nodded, "I would love it if I could have the next dance."  
  
Ami blushed more. " Well I........"  
  
"I'm afraid thats impossible Zoicite-sama." Fasko had danced over with Hotaru and the little girl was having the time of her life. She smiled at Ami, oblivious to the threat in Fasako's eyes being sheilded by the fake smile on his face.  
  
" I think thats for our beautiful Princess Ami to decide." Zoicite said through clenched teeth. Because of his place in society he had never come up with opposition. Fasako was a minor prince. No more, no less, than Zoicite.  
  
Hotaru finally caught the glances. " Can I dance with General Zoicite after this?"  
  
Zoicite's eyes widened. Fasko smiled " why don't we all switch partners?"  
  
" Okay," Hotaru said. Like the rest of the senshi she had developed a crush on Fasako and now wished to help him, blindly. Luckily, for Fasako, Hotaru was not selfish.  
  
Zoicite waltzed Ami away. I had a lot of say in that, thought Ami. Zoicite was dashing and charming and so was Fasako. They were so different. Zoicite was happy, bubbly and flattering charming to almost a sickening effect but not quite. Fasako was like a heroric blockade runner, dashing, secretive and dark though charming in a quiet way.  
  
The song ended and Fasako tapped Zoicite on the shoulder and the two men switched partners.  
  
This isn't the end, thought Zoicite. That stupid cad hasn't seen the end of me but he has seen the end of Ami, I'll make sure of that.  
  
Fasako took Ami into his arms and waltzed away. " I was so infatuated with you after our ride this morning I had to dance with you. You look beautiful, of course, you always do."  
  
" Arigatou Fasako-san."  
  
Fasako's eyes raised. " Fasako-SAN" he said accentuating the san. " No, call me Fasako simply. Maybe one day you can add a chan to that."  
  
Ami glanced up, " maybe. Call me just plain Ami."  
  
" I will."  
  
Ami saw Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san dancing, Michuru-san and Haruka-san dancing, Rei-chan and Jedite-san dancing, Setsuna-san talking to the Queen in hushed whispers, Mako-chan and Nepphrite-san dancing and Minako-chan and Kunzite-san dancing or Minako talking his ears off. Last she saw Zoicite- san dancing with Hotaru-chan. Zoicite looked straight at her and into her eyes and she quickly looked away.  
  
...................................................................  
  
The ball progressed in fashion, Ami danced with Fasako then Zoicite and then back again. It is what happened after the ball that is important.  
  
...................................................................... Twelve in the A.M  
  
" I'm tired," said Jedite with a yawn. " Rei is.....wow."  
  
Mamoru was being carried by Kunzite and Nepphrite into his ship."I could easily say the same about Makoto," said Nepphrite.  
  
Kunzite looked at him in a pathetic way and looked at Zoicite. "And you Zoi, did you get lovely looks from Ami tonight? You know she's beautiful, not like Minako but she's lovely. That Fasako looked pretty dashing and he danced.........."  
  
" I'm not in the mood for jokes."  
  
" Ok." Said Kunzite dryly. " So um.....you didn't get anywhere not even a goodbye peck on the cheek.....well look at that. I might have done better. Minako-sama is beautiful as the earth the moon and stars, but Ami-sama is so...elegent....regal." He bowed sarcastically. " I am surprised at you Zoi, it gives others, like Fasako, a chance though. I like that....."  
  
" Would you refrain from making an ass of yourself please?" Asked Zoicite as he walked walked away into the night.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Fasako celebrated his victory with Ami, though small. He had gotten the last dance, last word, last glass of champane. Tonight he had been the victor. Not Zoicite, not any other man who looked at Ami adoringly. No, this time he had won and it felt great.  
  
A knock came to his door and he rushed to open it thinking it just might be Ami. He was wrong.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Zoicite stood prepared at Fasako's quarters. Ready to whoop him, he asked himself. The answer, yeah. Lets go.  
  
...................................................................... " Hello general Zoicite," said Fasako with fake cheer. " Come in."  
  
Zoicite wasn't going to play his game. He punched him in the stomach as hard as he could. His knuckles felt broken. Fasako doubled over in pain. Zoicite left.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Zoicite payed the man. " Bring your string quartet around as soon as you can," he said. The little orange haired man bowed and nodded and scrambled out of the room.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Ami was about to retire when the sound of sweet music came from her window. Must be a serenade from Mamoru to Usagi, she thought with melancholy. Nobody has ever sent me a serenade. She shook her head rapidly. Get real Ami. She went outside to watch. It turned out that Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Queen Selenity were already out there.  
  
Ami waved to Usagi and Usagi gave her a thumbs up. Ami finally looked down. "OH MY MERCURY," she breathed. It was Zoicite and the serenade was for her. Minako-chan smiled and clapped her hands as Makoto and Rei ran into Ami's room. Minako and Usagi soon followed. They stayed behind the curtain of Ami's balcony french doors and exclaimed, "Ami you've done it. This one is big." They giggled and squealed until the song was over.  
  
Zoicite threw Ami 2 dozen white roses and lilies and disapeared. Minako came out on the balcony " the flowers are so beautiful and the serenade it was prefect. Its so romantic, no one ever sent me a serenade."  
  
" Nor I." Said Rei and Makoto in unison.  
  
Usagi squealed. " You have to write him a thank you note or something. That was so sweet."  
  
The night was spent in Ami's room. Ami fell a sleep on her blue and silver mooned canopy bed with Rei while Usagi took the love seat, Minako the sofa, and Makoto the couch. The reason.......they had simply talked to much.  
  
They breakfasted in Ami's room at her cherry wood table and talked again about the events of last night.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Fasako was aching. He knew of the serenade and the flowers. He would just top that tonight. He didn't know how..........but he would. This meant all out war. He knew what he would do to take over the moon now though, his plan was unraveling. Soon, it would be finshed. Perfect.  
  
Chapter Six: Wars and Missions  
  
Later that day Rei crept out of Queen Serenitys Quarters after a meeting with her and Setsuna-san. Rei had seen things, terrible things, in the Sacred Mars Fire. Destruction for the Moon Kingdom and the surrounding palaces. It had begun a few weeks ago. A little before Fasako came, but what did that have to do with anything? If the visions persisted they would have to take action. The King of Earth, the Queen of Mars, the King of Jupiter, the King of Mercury and the Queen of Venus and the Generals were summoned.  
  
Ami would be present at the meeting as would be Rei for reasons concerning their ability to give information. Ami was told about the meeting and was, at late, in the library looking at history and documents about the probablity of the success of the attacks. She did find history about the rebellion she had crushed on Mercury but these records said nothing of Fasako.  
  
The rebellion could happen if organized properly. Of course, the senshi, if well prepared, could crush it quite easily unless there was...........well the Negaverse but Rei didn't see them in her visions. Maybe later thought Ami sarcastically. The delegets from each planet were to arrive that night, secretly. No one knew who the rebel was. It could be someone on palace grounds. Only the most trusted servents were invited to serve this meeting. Even then, Ami thought that if Queen Selenity could not have servents it would be better unless they were deaf but that was not the custom.  
  
Usagi entered the library rambunciously, slamming the door in Minako's face. Minako entered bubbly as usual discarding the door issue and smiled.  
  
Usagi looked around, " this place is actually pretty nice. If it weren't full of boring books......"  
  
Ami smiled as Minako-chan broke in. " You have a delivery Ami." She giggled. " I think you should go get it."  
  
Ami shrugged. She needed a break anyway. " I'm going you guys."  
  
Ami went down the stairs to the common room for the princess'. She found out why Minako-chan was smiling.  
  
A statue of a beautiful angel for Ami's garden stood there. A vase of more flowers exact to Zoicites, plus chocolates.  
  
Ami stood wide eyed as Usagi whipered. " Isn't it romantic....."  
  
Makoto came out from behind the statue. " I'll have someone move this for you. You can plant some lilies around it. These are from Fasako she said pointing to the statue and candies. But the flowers are from General Zoicite. I smell a fight. " She said excitedly rubbing her hands togther.  
  
Rei strode in and smiled. " Go Ami-chan, going for the...."  
  
Ami gave her a look and she stopped. Ami wasn't all to good when she was angry.  
  
Rei-chan and Mako-chan went to go get some servents to move the statue and Minako-chan and Usagi-chan went upstairs to put Ami's chocolates in her room. When Ami came back from telling the servents where to put her statue a number of the chocolates were missing........  
  
......................................................................  
  
Zoicite was prepared for the meeting. He was told only the outer senshi and two inner senshi were to attend it and because the meeting was so hush- hush he would be leaving immediately after. He wanted to see Ami though, and hoped that it was she that would attend the meeting. Her thank you note had been recieved with more gratitude then with which it had been sent.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Fasako sensed the gathering. What for? Why so quiet? Why so important? Who was going? He had gotten Ami's thank you note it was lovely but the meeting still agitated him greatly.......  
  
......................................................................  
  
Ami put on her ice blue empire style gown. She took her matchng shawl and grabbed her notes. She knocked quietly on Rei's door and walked in.  
  
" Ready?" Whipered Rei.  
  
" Yeah lets go."  
  
" I mean really, are you ready. This is pretty huge you know."  
  
" It is." Said Ami solomly. " But I'm ready."  
  
They slipped out the door unnoticed into the royal library. Instead of using the regular meeting room they used the library. It was more remote to the rest of the Lunar Castle. Besides, the meeting room was too obvious.  
  
Rei and Ami slipped in with Queen Serenity later the King of Mercury came in kissing his daughter on the cheek and sitting at the Queens left as always. The King of Earth appeared and sat on the Queens right with him the generals came and sat with the senshi. Kunzite came and sat beside Ami causing Zoicite to turn pale with dismay. Rei sat at Ami's left around the round table. Rei's mother came and sat beside Rei giving her a hug in greeting. Beside the King of Earth sat the King of Jupiter, beside him the Queen of Venus. After her sat Haruka-san, then Michuru-san, the Setsuna-san the Hotaru-chan. After the outer senshi began the row of Generals Nepphrite, Jedite, Zoicite, and then Kunzite beside Ami smiling sarcastically at the annoyed general Zoicite.  
  
Queen Serenity stood up, " Honered guests. It has come to my attention that the Sacred Mars fire has sent our fair Rei-sama of Mars messages of destruction to the planets surrounding the Moon. Rei, would you like to take the floor?"  
  
Rei stood as Queen Serenity sat down. The gazes of the esteemed guests shifted to her. " In the sacred Mars Fire I saw all the inner planets being taken over by an unknown force. Without the support of the inner planets the outer planets and the moon were sure to fall. The destruction and mistreatment of the people was immense. I feel we need to react soon for I know the danger is close at hand. That is all."  
  
Rei sat down smiling at Jedite and nodded at Queen Serenity. The Queen stood and addressed the royal guests once again. " I would like all of you to please pay attention to her royal highness Ami-sama of Mercury. She will inform you of the probability of an all out attack on all the planets and what action should be taken to prevent it."  
  
Ami stood up. " All day I have been gathering information to see what kind of attack it would be. The Sacred Mars fire says destruction to all the planets. Logically if this were to happen it would either have to be sincronated. All the planets attacked at the same time so that if one planet called for help the others cannot help it. I believe also that the Moon Kingdom is in as great a danger as the rest of the planets. Once the other planets are taken over it is only a matter of minutes before they would have to take over the moon so that Queen Serenity does not have time to unleash the power of the Moon wand. The other mode of attack would be the other way around the Moon first then the rest of the inner planets. Either way, the rebellion is on each inner planet. My proposal is to send spies to each planet to systematically scout the planet and bring back information about which way the attack will turn. That is all. "  
  
Queen Serenity opened up the floor for comments and Kunzite stood. " I believe that the Princess Mercury is quite correct. I suggest that we send teams. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto can defend well so they can cover Mars. I suggest that Princess Usagi, Mamoru, Sailor Mars and Jedite stay on Earth. Mercury is small enough for Sailor Jupiter and Nepphrite to cover. Jupiter can be covered by Sailor's Neptune and Uranus. Sailor Venus, Zoicite, Sailor Mercury and I can go to Venus. It is fairly large and we will need a bit to cover it. I don't think the princess' should go to their respective countries or things could get suspicious. If they go to different they can say that they are going on vacation or something. " He looked around the table. " Of course its just an idea your majesties."  
  
The Queen nodded, " I believe that plan is reasonable. What do the rest of you think? May I hear a Nay for the opposition." The queen nodded. " I suggest we have our scouts dispatched at the planets by this time tomorrow. I will call a meeting for Sailor's Venus, Jupiter and Usagi."  
  
The delegates silently left and Ami said goodbye to her father. Zoicite caught her arm as she left.  
  
" Umm, Ami-sama I just want to say that I will be glad to accompany you and Minako-sama to Venus." He took her hand, kissed it, and bowed away.  
  
Rei and Ami knocked on the other princess' doors. Usagi first. Rei went in and shook her awake. " WAKE UP MEATBALL HEAD!" Usagi rose and the pair left the room. Makoto was next and she was up and going in no time. Minako required a bit of effort. They dragged her out of the covers and onto her couch and opened the window to let the cold air in. She scream loud enough to wake the dead. The dead but not Usagi, they found her in bed once again. Rei giggled grabbled a bucket of ice water and poured it over her head.  
  
" Now that," said Mako-chan as Usagi began to scream. " Is loud enough to wake the dead."  
  
" Yes, " said Ami, " We ought to weigh that sound on the decibal scale."  
  
They came to the library where Queen Serenity sat waiting.  
  
"Mako-chan, Mina-chan, Usagi-chan we have news......."  
  
......................................................................  
  
Usagi sarted crying, Minako looked confused and Makoto looked ready to go but after all these looks one question arose. Why didn't you tell us?  
  
Ami looked gravely at Rei and Rei looked at Queen Serenity. The Queen stuttered " well...well it might have been a false alarm and Rei-chan already knew and we needed Ami-chan to collect data for us so we didn't want to disturb you."  
  
" Why so quiet," asked Minako  
  
" Because we didn't know who we could trust in the castle." Said Ami quietly. " Minako, you and I leave tomorrow for Venus with Zoicite-san and Kunzite-san. Makoto you are going to Mercury with Nepphrite-san and Usagi and Rei will travel to Earth. Now this a serious mission. We need to collect data and once you've got it report back, get it?"  
  
The girls nodded and ran upstairs. They packed their bags and went to sleep. Everyone except Rei that is. She was kept up all night with a dream about a blue form hitting a violet and black one and annihilating it. 


End file.
